


Bells

by Mayaszarlotka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: A Dance with Dragons, M/M, Pre-Series, Robert's Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayaszarlotka/pseuds/Mayaszarlotka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... and the bells of Stoney Sept still ring and will never stop ringing until the end of time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells

Jon Connington walks through the desert with only the faint glimmer of stars to keep him company. He would never return; the shame was too great for any man to bear. They were all dead now: Princess Elia of Dorne; her children; and his silver prince above all… all of them dead because of him. He is alone now, alone in this too-great world. Even in this lonely exile, the bells of Stoney Sept still ring in his head, forever heralding Prince Rhaegar Targaryen's final battle. So he walks alone in the endless, everlasting vastness of the desert, hoping for atonement; and the bells of Stoney Sept still ring and will never stop ringing until the end of time.


End file.
